


That'll teach you to not bring what i want

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Liam is a smartass, M/M, blowjob, use of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its as if Liam wanted to piss Niall off on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That'll teach you to not bring what i want

**Author's Note:**

> this was my very first

“But I wanted grape juice!” Niall protested grabbing the bottle and throwing it into the fridge.

“And I wanted dark chocolate biscuits not milk chocolate …Liam have you been listening to me?”

Liam stretched his lips into a thin smile. He had planned to settle down in with his boyfriend and to watch cheesy programs all night long. It wasn’t his fault if Niall sent him to the corner shop at 11 pm. Actually it was since he’d finished the last drop of orange juice. And god he knew that Niall was very grumpy if he didn’t have his glass of juice.

“I guess you’re gonna have to stick to the nice feeling of cranberry…and it’s still chocolate.  
-Yeah but….no! It’s not fair. I’m not going to eat that  
-You will somehow. Next time , buy your stuff yourself I’m not stepping out of this house anymore. It’s too dark  
-Excuse you”

Niall threw the packet of digestives towards the brunette who quickly flipped it away before it had a chance to hit his collarbone. He just laughed it off. They were not going to argue for a misunderstanding. And still , cranberry juice is gorgeous. He shut the fridge door (Niall didn’t even acknowledge the act after stealing a bottle of milk from it) and exited the kitchen. Niall had sunk his body deeply into the couch , the rim of the bottle placed between his lips. Liam watched as Niall swallowed gulp by gulp , his adam apple bouncing in rhythm , turning him slightly on. He never understood people who could drink milk, there was no sweet pleasure , no taste. He always enjoyed a bit in his tea or of course when he sampled a nice bowl of cereal but other than that it was just plain….milk.

Niall lowered the bottle and looked to his right noticing the big hazelnut eyes staring at him.

“What? I told you I’m not drinking that disgusting shit.

-Niall why are you so rude.” Liam sighed. He snatched the bottle from Niall’s hands and put it down on the table. He placed his hands on Niall’s cheeks , thumbs rubbing the corner of his mouth where traces of the white drink were still remaining.

“Hey what did you do that for?  
-Your mouth was filthy. And I hate milk  
-I’m gonna show you filthy”

With that , Niall picked the bottle up again and smeared milk all over his lips and approached dangerously his boyfriend’s mouth. Liam backed away but found his course blocked by the arm of the sofa. Straddling his waist, Niall leaned and pressed his milky lips on Liam’s jaw. He attempted to stand up but Niall suddenly grinds his hips, groin brushing against Liam’s toned abs.

“Ugh..It’s wet.” Niall keeps grinding spreading more and more liquid on his lovers face. He pulled his tongue out , only to lap gently the humid parts of his skin. Liam, eyes shut tightly, feels warmness rising between his legs. He shouldn’t be turned on by this. No, but the friction caused by Niall’s ass rubbing on his hot body is becoming slightly overwhelming.  
Niall pushes his tongue onto Liam’s wet skin, never leaving any parts of the flesh untouched. He breathed hot air on him , humming his own saliva, causing little whimpers to escape from Liam’s throat.

“You like this uh” Niall teased pressing his arse on Liam’s now erect cock. 

“I knew you loved my tongue. I could make you come just from it” Niall rolled his hips again only to satisfy the need his own erection was calling for. He tugged Liam’s shirt before pulling it off. His bottoms followed along leaving him with a closed obviously painful hard on. Niall rolled over to the side, dipping his fingers between skin and elastic band.

“I’m going to fuck you” Niall breathed. “ So hard you’re gonna feel me after weeks.. That’ll teach you to not bring what I want.” 

-”But there was none left.” 

-”I don’t care, you’re gonna pay for this”

The boxers disappeared, Liam’s cock slapped on his stomach. He was so hard right now , and he loved when Niall talked dirty to him. He reached down to stroke his dick but a hand moved his away. Niall made eye contact with him daring him to touch himself then backed away. Liam stayed put , waiting impatiently. He jumped as a slick hand wrapped around his cock , cold and very sloppy. He looked down between his legs. A hand was working his shaft obviously lubed with something he couldn’t quite acknowledge. Was that…milk? He didn’t have time to think , Niall lowered his head and licked teasingly the tip of his cock. He pointed his tongue and ran the pink wetness over the slit. Liam bucked his hips at the feeling, begging for more. Niall obliged only taking half of him in. Liam bucked up again but found his body pinned on the sofa by a firm arm. Niall sucked the tip hollowing his cheeks as much as possible, he pulled at the red skin opening and closing his lips around the top. 

“Ni-..Please..Stop teasing…”

\- “Shut up” Niall replied leaving Liam’s cock untouched. Niall took the bottle in his hand and tipped it to the side ready to pour cold liquid over the brunette’s body. Liam shook his head in protest 

“No..Don’t!” 

\- “I said shut up!” he raised the object and fountained it all over Liam’s aching cock. He squealed loudly at the sudden change of temperature , chest quickly growing up and down trying to adjust. Niall’s mouth enwrapped his length again this time moving down until his nose felt the tickling feeling of Liam’s pubic hair. He was used to deep throating Liam and he knew Liam absolutely loved it. He didn’t move, only to close his cheeks over the hard member , felling it as much as possible. His breath was running out fast , eyes watering and vision going blurry. He swallowed the cock , throat faintly tasting the cold milk. Liam’s moans were low , barely audible he curled his fingers into Niall’s hair pulling his face up. Nail coughed , sucking air too fast “why did you do that?” Niall shot up , a mixture of what looked like milk mixed up with saliva and precome drooling on his chin. 

“Want. You to blow me…fuck you look so hot”. Niall licked a long stripe against Liam’s length before wiping his hand on his chin. He slicked his fingers with the fluids and lowered them to the skin beneath Liam’s balls. “Spread out dear.” Liam did as told bringing his knees to his chest. He arched is back feeling a digit forcing into him. Teeth sank into his lower lip as he tried to push back on Niall’s fingers. Niall ran his finger in and out twisting it from side to side trying to reach the sensitive spot. He almost immediately added a second one earning a broken moan from the older boy. Fingers twisted, scissored, and curled into the tight hole pumping in and out in and out at a fast pace. Liam couldn’t keep quiet anymore. Loud gasps filled the room , knuckles forcing around a cushion (how did that get here?) when he felt a third finger stretching him wider. 

“Niall…aaah fuck. I’m…please move—-faster.” He arched again as nails brushed on his sweet spot, hand grabbing forcefully the blonde’s hair. He felt a heat pooling around his stomach. No it was too early , he needed to feel Niall inside of him. “Niall..Im gonna come..” 

-”Then do it”

“No! ..Just fuck me..Oh fuck I need you.” 

“Sorry, can’t be done.” Liam cursed himself , Niall was being his old grumpy self , there was no chance of getting what he wanted. 

“Come for me Liam , come on!!” Niall curved his fingers stretching Liam’s insides from a different angle. Liam screamed , feeling too much and not enough at the same time. Heat rushed down his spine and flew directly to his balls causing him to spill his load all over his torso. He groaned slowly coming down from his high. Niall took his clothes off so fast, he didn’t even feel the fabric abandoning his skin. He straddled Liam’s waist again, his erect cock screaming silently for friction. He guided his length with his hand , lubing it with Liam’s own come spread over his chest. 

“Now here comes the interesting part.” he slicked the rest of his cock with his hand and positioned himself in front of Liam’s ass cheeks. Niall sank slowly into the tight heatness of the boy underneath him until his he felt skin to skin contact. Not giving Liam time to get used to the stretch , he thrusts all the way out and slams back in. Each time he gives rougher thrusts causing Liam to whimper , widely thrusting back on Niall’s cock with his hips. 

“Fuck you feel so good Liam”. Liam , eyebrows narrowed together, front teeth biting the corner of his mouth, curled his legs round Niall’s waist. Niall gained a steady rhythm, absolutely loving the heat surrounding him. He was about to keep it a slow pace when he remembered the promise he made to Liam. His thrust immediately deepened, hitting that sweet spot of nerves that sent Liam’s senses on fire. Liam opened his mouth , not even ashamed of moaning so loud, people could hear him across the road. This was becoming too much for him. He felt his cock bouncing on his stomach, he didn’t even realize he’d grown hard again, as Niall pounded harder and harder each time. 

“Aaah fuck Niall…fuck..Damn fuck ! Fuck me harder..” Niall usually wasn’t this harsh on his boyfriend. But he seemed to enjoy it. He showed he definitely did when his swearing and moaning became more intense. Niall felt heat rising at the pool of his hips, he aimed once more for the sensible prostate tugging one, two three times before exploding into Liam filling him up with his warm semen. Liam clenched his walls around him , still thrusting back until his body couldn’t take it anymore. He jerked quickly at the skin of his cock, gasping as a second orgasm rode him. Breathing deeply he caressed the small of Niall’s back not daring to move. His body was oversensitive and he wasn’t thinking straight. He guessed he knew now what “to fuck someone into the mattress” meant. Well that would be the sofa in that case.

“Okay” Liam murmured “I got the idea…no more cranberry.”

-“Noooo! I love cranberry”

-“..What”

Niall slipped out of the boy’s hole who groaned softly at the loss. Cum dripped out of it making a dark patch on the cushion. 

-“Was just horny as hell. And I knew you didn’t want to get laid tonight. So I just made this up.”

Liam dropped his jaw “you absolute hoe!”

-“It worked well admit it. And you sounded like a slut ‘oh fuck me Niall , harder , Niall fuck Niall fuck!!’” Niall mocked him in a high pitched voice. Liam threw a shirt at his face. 

-“Oh” added the blonde boy “ you might as well try milk with a cock. It tastes absolutly fantastic!”


End file.
